


Мы. Были

by AgnessaAgni



Category: BRADBURY Ray - Works
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2509316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgnessaAgni/pseuds/AgnessaAgni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По "Марсианским хроникам"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мы. Были

Название: Мы. Были  
Размер: драббл, 276 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: безымянные марсиане  
Примечание: написано по заявке «Содержание рассказа «Они были смуглые и золотоглазые» с позиции марсиан»

 

Жесткая трава осталась совершенно прежней. 

Ветер дул сильно и пронзительно — он никогда не утихает. 

Ветер — жизнь, а жизнь ведь не прекращается. Семена, брошенные однажды, разлетаются бесконечно. 

Мы тоже были. Были жизнью. Потом иссякли.

И взамен нам новые семена проросли и прилетели, грохоча и дымя.

— Это неправильная жизнь, — сказали некоторые из нас (нас, которые были и иссякли), но нам ли было судить? Фонтаны наших двориков всё еще били, и мозаика тропинок не померкла, но лето шло, осушая каналы. 

Неправильная жизнь принесла с собой и другие семена, тоже неправильные. Деревья пришельцев цвели странной, неправильной белизной, и сами пришельцы были слишком белыми, слишком чужими. Их неправильные, страшные голубые глаза поднимались к небу, но не различали в нем того, что мы видели от рождения. Для них наше небо было чужим.

— Да, неправильная. Но она пытается быть, — возразили другие из нас, которые склонны были наблюдать, не вмешиваясь, ждать, что из всего этого выйдет. Возможно, они меньше стремились к существованию.

Меж тем пришельцы завели животных, возвели смешные, грубые, странные жилища. Они переговаривались хриплыми голосами и, верно, боялись холмов и гор. Они по-прежнему вглядывались в небо, но не видели того, что должны были видеть.

— Она пытается, но не может. Не складывается. Не вживается, — сказали самые нетерпеливые из нас. 

Возможно, пришельцы плохо пытались.

Наш ветер пел сильно и пронзительно для нас, а не для них. И только им наша трава была жестка. 

Самые смелые из нас пели вместе с ветром и струились вместе с водой.

— Это… это жестоко! — говорили те из нас, кто еще помнил, каково это — иссякать.  
— Не будет больно, — шептал ветер.  
— Совсем незаметно, — журчала вода фонтанов.

Смуглые. Золотоглазые. В воздухе и воде. Не вирус. Жизнь.

Мы. Были. И очень хотели быть снова.


End file.
